These Crazy Thoughts in my Head
by Hihojo2000
Summary: High School AU (Elsanna) Anna hardly ever sees her sister Elsa but one day everything changed and she doesn't know what to think. Elsa is popular and Anna is in awe of her. Rated M for sexual content, language, Sex, maybe self harm, incest and probably other stuff. This is my first story I have ever wrote so don't be to harsh with me. l Character Rights belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Anna is your typical 16 year old about to start her sophomore year in high school. She isn't super popular but she does have a lot of friends. No one is as popular as her sister Elsa. It was Elsa's senior year and she was by far the most popular girl in school. She is the head cheerleader and top in her class. She is also dating the most popular guy in school, Hans the football jock.

Anna doesn't know much about her sister Elsa because she is always out with her friends or with Hans. The only time she sees Elsa is if she stays up late or if she gets up extremely early. Anna never gets up early and if she stays up late she's usually in her room with the door shut. Sure she would like to get to know her better but it doesn't seem like Elsa is remotely interested in getting to know her.

Anna's POV

It's the last weekend before school starts and I still have so much that needs to be done. I slowly crawl myself out of bed and stretch my muscles. An over dramatic yawn comes out of my mouth loudly. As I'm stretching I lift my hands over my head and "_Oh my God! How does my hair get that big and tangled?"_ It's a Saturday morning and I'm not in a big rush to be anywhere. I slowly walk to the bathroom grumbling and doing a pretty good impression of a zombie to get the inevitable shower taken.

The hot water feels amazing on me but it still doesn't help me wake up any faster. The bathroom is the only space me and Elsa share and we still don't cross paths. She has all her things neatly organized and my stuff is everywhere. She sometimes tries to organize my things but I think she's given up on me. One thing I do know is Elsa smells amazing. If I get up early enough the bathroom still smells like her and it is wonderful.

I make my way back to my room and get dressed into something comfortable because I have shopping to do. I spend the most time on my hair putting it up in twin braids. This is how I like my hair the best. I shut my bedroom door behind me and start down the hall when I hear music coming out of Elsa's room._ There is no way she is in her room_, I thought to myself. I didn't give it a second thought and started down stairs for some breakfast. I poured me a bowl of cookie crisp in chocolate milk and thought about what all I had to do today. _Okay Maybe I should make a list or a voice recording. No that would be stupid. _The sound of footprints interrupted my thought and I just assumed it was Mom. "Hey Mom I'm about to head out and get what I need for school do you need me to pick up anything?_" _No answer! I spin the bar stool around to see if she heard me when I see Elsa staring at me with confusion. _Oh God!_ "Oh! I-Uh didn't know that was you. Sorry!_" _She gave me a small smile and turned heading for the fridge. _Oh my God what do I say? _ This was the first time I had seen Elsa in months. Previous times it was only passing by each other and I was always too intimidated to look at her. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I'm watching her as she is bent over digging for something on the bottom self. _Wow why doesn't my ass look that good? Damn! Why am I checking out my sister's ass? _She finally found what she was looking for and stood up facing me. I felt the wind get knock out of me when I fully got a look of her. Elsa is beautiful like a super model and slim with pale smooth skin. _Okay I think I'm adopted! How in the hell am I going to talk to her now? No wonder she is so popular. Look at her? My God!_

"Anna? Are you drooling?"

"Huh? Me? Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking too?"

"Oh sorry! I-Uh drool when I'm thinking about chocolate!" _Smooth Anna nice cover up. Not!_

"Okay than are you feeling okay?" Elsa said with an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yes! Why?"

"Well your all red in the face like you're running a fever."

"Oh I-Um just have a lot to do today and you know with school and me being in high school now with you and nervous and Oh God I'm rambling. Sorry."

"It's okay Anna there's nothing to be nervous about."

I give her a small smile when I finally notice what she got out of the fridge. _A Yogurt? Seriously? _ _And here I am eating this fatty food that will probably go straight to my ass. _That's when I give her a smirk and she notices.

"What's that look for?" she says smiling.

"Oh you just make me feel fat eating your healthy shit!"

Elsa looks a little shocked at me using curse words like I'm three years old.

"I'm sorry to make you feel that way. I have cheerleading in an hour and I need to eat something light."

_Gee thanks Elsa you could have told me you're not fat. Such a sweet hot older sister. Wait! What?_

"So what are you doing home? You're never here."

Elsa looked hurt by this but the realization came to her.

"I know I'm never home but this morning I was working on a project in my room and I don't like to leave things half done."

"Oh okay! I like it when you're home. I never see you anymore." _Way to sound like an bum hurt idiot Anna. _

Elsa grabbed a spoon and started out of the kitchen with her head down and said in a soft voice, "I know, I'm sorry." And she was gone again.

_Okay not the way I wanted to start my morning. First on my list: Anna make a fool of yourself. Check!_

On my way back to my room I'm too embarrass to even look at Elsa's door, I grab my purse and phone off my nightstand and turn to leave. I'm about to walk out when I hear a small knock on my door. I open the door and Elsa is standing there in her cheerleading warm up suit.

_What the hell is wrong with you Anna? She is your sister for God's sake! Focus!_

"Oh! Hey Elsa!What's up?"

"You said you were going to the store right?" Elsa asked shyly. _Adorable_

"I am! Is there something you need?" I asked a little too excited.

"I was wondering if you could stop by Kaitlyn's house and get my phone, I left it there last night."

Kaitlyn is Elsa's best friend and a bitch. She's not a cheerleader but she plays basketball.

"Uh sure! Where does she live?" Elsa already had the directions wrote out for me and handed it to me.

"Oh and can you bring it to me as soon as you get it?"

I smiled and nodded

"Thanks Anna! I'll owe you one." _I'll do anything for you ! Where is this coming from?_

"Ha! Okay Elsa!" I smiled leaving making sure I sway my hips heading down stairs to the car.

_Okay deep breath Anna, why am I flirting with my sister. Is it because I haven't seen her in like forever? You have a boyfriend and she has a boyfriend. Get it together!_

So I decide to go to Kaitlyn's first because I felt like this was top priority since it was for Elsa. Kaitlyn was surprisingly nice and handed me Elsa's phone and I was on my way back to see Elsa. _Elsa_

I got to the school just as the cheerleaders were out doing their stretches and I spotted Elsa. As I'm walking up to her, her back is to me and is bent down with her legs spread touching her toes. And my eye's pop out of my head. She sees my feet standing behind her from between her legs and knows it's me. She's still bent down but she turns sideways looking at me smiling.

"Wow Anna that was fast! Thanks!" _This is by far the sexiest thing I have ever encountered. Oh my Jesus I am even super wet by this. I should schedule some counseling or something. My boyfriend Kristoff doesn't even turn me on like this. _

"Anna, are you okay? You can hand me my phone now." She looked at me with concern.

"Oh I'm sorry I was thinking about my list to do." _While staring at your ass._ _ Good job. I hope she doesn't notice my blushing again. _So I turn and start walking off really fast before she can notice.

_Stop thinking about her you probably won't see her for another couple months. Why did this have to happen today of all days._

Finally after hours of shopping I have everything ready for school and Elsa put in the back of my mind. So I thought….


	2. High School Jitters

_Okay! Stay calm! It's only High school!_

The long dreaded day has finally come and I am so nervous about starting High School. I found a really good parking spot and got here extra early to find all my classes before the first bell. First thing I do is find my locker.

_312 here you are. Combination 30-0-7. Ew! Smells like gym socks and old cheese. _

I shrug my shoulder and put my chocolate bars and some books in there. I've got to have chocolate handy for those bad days. As I'm digging around in my locker someone's arms grab me from around my back and I squeal loudly. Turning around ready to punch someone I noticed it was Kristoff.

"Kristoff you jerk! You scared the piss out of me," I said all angry with my hands on my hips.

"Ha! Ha! Anna I like scaring you!" He was almost on the floor laughing now.

"It's not funny I could have seriously had a heart attack." while holding my hand over my chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Haha! So why are you here so early?

"Well honestly I'm a little nervous and I don't know where my classes are yet."

Shaking his head smiling he grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door. He took me to my first and third class building which was a really old 70's style building that smelt like a science lab in there, probably good reason because my first class was Biology. Next he took me to the main building where I had History and Journalism. And finally he bought me to the last building where I had German language.

"Do you know where the gym is?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes it's the one that looks like a gym dip shit." I rolled my eyes at him.

"""RING""""

"Oh I got to get to my first class!" I'm trying not to panic.

"Okay Babe I'll see you at lunch." He gave me a hard deep kiss on the lips and turned to head to his class.

_I feel nothing when he kisses me. I wonder why?_

As soon as I got to Biology class I notice my best friend Rapunzel sitting on the back row. I try to hold in my excitement seeing her in my class but it's too late I'm running and smiling looking like an idiot.

"Oh my God Punz, I didn't know you were in this class with me." Turns out she is in most of my classes but one. German.

"I didn't get back from vacation until yesterday so I didn't get a chance to ask you what classes you were in."

"I know I've had a pretty busy summer too." _ Sitting eating junk food and playing video games should count right. _

"Oh really Anna? What were you so busy doing all summer?" _Crap dang, Punz knows me too well. _

"Okay you got me. I haven't done a damn thing all summer long."

"Ha! Now that's more like my Anna!" she was giggling but was cut off by the teacher starting his lecture.

Biology is SO boring and I'm fighting sleep from getting up so early. The bell finally rings and Punz and I are the first out of the class.

"So I met someone while I was on vacation. It's a long distance relationship but we skype everynight." She has a huge smile on and her face is all red while telling me this. Also her hands are clasped together holding them too her chest and she batting her eye lashes.

"Wow that's great Punz!" my voice had a hint of jealousy in it.

"How about you? Are you and Kristoff still together?" Her face is all serious now.

"Yes we are but something just doesn't feel right. I can't explain it but it just started recently."

Our next class Is History and again we sit in the back trying to stay unnoticed. The class surprisingly went fast because the teacher actually seemed pretty cool. The next class is what I most nervous about. Calculus! I suck at any math. Once again we sit in the back while other students are still making their way in.

"I am going to hate this class." She is shaking her head in agreement and I'm about to say something again when I look up at the door and notice Elsa and Hans walking in together. My heart starts pumping so hard and my palms are all sweaty.

_Oh God! Surely she's not in the same class as me. Wow she looks amazing._

She doesn't notice me sitting in the back and both of them sat on the front row. From where I'm sitting I have a clear view of Elsa from this angle. I don't think I heard a single thing the teacher said the whole class period because all my attention was on Elsa. The way she braids her hair in one braid with that amazing platinum color it is so perfect. And that color of blue she is wearing probably brings out the ice blue of her eyes. That's one thing I do know about Elsa is her beautiful ice blue eyes. _ I can look in those eyes forever_. What I do not like is how Hans looks at her. For some reason anger and sickness overcomes me. But to my surprise she doesn't pay much attention to him. Suddenly the bell rings ending my thoughts.

_Oh man that class wasn't long enough. At least I get to see Elsa in one class. I really should pay attention to the teacher though if I'm going to pass._

"Okay Anna what was that all about? You weren't even paying attention to the teacher." She asked looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

_Oh no what do I say? I wonder if she noticed me staring at Elsa._

"Why were you staring at Elsa the whole class like—I don't know—like you have a crush on her?" _Shit!_

"Well I haven't seen her in a while and I was wondering how she did her hair like that." Crap I can feel my face getting hot and I can't stare her in the eyes.

"Anna that wasn't the look of wonder, what is going on?" her eyes are narrowed in on me and I feel like I'm being accused of murder or something.

"Can I talk to you later about this Punz?" _Maybe she will forget_

"Sure we can go to Starbucks and get a coffee after school."

I only smile and nod at her as we make our way to our next class.

Finally the lunch bell rang and Punz and I made our way to the lunch room to look over the nasty looking selection of food being served. We decided to pass and get a snack out of the vending machines. As we make our way out the door I spot Elsa and her popular group sitting on the picnic table next to the gym. Hans has his arms wrapped around Elsa and they are stealing several kisses from each other. This display of affection makes my stomach turn and I suddenly loss my appetite. They're all laughing and looking perfect in there group of jocks and cheerleaders. Suddenly Elsa looked up and caught me staring at her and I got all wide eyed with shock and embarrassment. _Oh Shit!_

I turned my head and started walking really fast. I don't know where I was going but I had to get away.

"God slow down Anna. We aren't in any hush." Repunzel was trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Out of the corner of my eye I see platinum hair heading my way and I debate on running.

_Oh My God! Do something! Run…. No….Sit….No chair…..Shit! Act natural._

I decided on standing like a statue afraid to move. Probably looking like an idiot as she stops right in front of me. She had a curious look on her face and an eye brow rose. _Damn that is seriously Hot._

"Anna, are you mad?" Elsa asked me.

Clearing my throat I choke out "What are you talking about Elsa?" Saying her name out loud sends chills down my spine.

"The way you were looking at me just now was a go to hell look. What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No Elsa! I'm sorry! I was thinking about other things while looking in your direction." _Stupid Idiot excuse. _

Elsa grabbed my hand and gave Punz a look that said I'll have her back shortly. _Oh my goodness we are holding hands. Well kind of. _

My heart is racing so fast I can hardly breathe. Being this close and touching Elsa is making me feel something I have never felt before. I feel a burning sensation down in my nether area and suddenly I'm all wet. _ What the hell just happened?_

Crossing my legs while standing I'm trying to focus on what Elsa is about to say. She looks down at how I'm standing and gives me a strange look but brushes it off.

"Anna! Did something happen today? Did someone upset you?" She placed her hand on my crossed arms all concerned and this didn't help my arousal. I probably looked like a tomatoes because I could feel the heat on my face. _Oh Christ!_

"Anna!"

"No nothing happened today. Why do you care anyway? You never want to see or talk to me. Why the sudden change?" Elsa looked extremely hurt by my comment.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good sister but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Elsa you don't care about me!" I yelled and walked away from her not looking back.

_Oh what have I done?_

I heard footsteps rushing behind me but I didn't want to turn around until I heard Kristoff's voice calling me.

"Anna! Wait up!"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Kristoff jumped back because he wasn't used to me yelling.

"Are you okay?"

"Why is everybody asking me if I'm okay? I'm okay…OKAY?" Still yelling at him.

"Okay…Okay!" He had his hands in the air like he was surrendering.

The Bell rings! _Thank god saved by the bell. _

My afternoon classes went fast and Punz gave me my space because she knows me well. Only one more class left, German and I am by myself in it. As I drag myself in the class I notice Elsa and Kaitlyn sitting on the front row. _Great! Just Fucking great! _

Elsa looks up and notices me but I couldn't decipher the look she gave me in those beautiful blue seductive eyes. I make myself stare at the ground and make my way to the back of the class. I tried the whole class not to stare at Elsa but it was like gravity took a hold of my eyes and pulled them in that direction. I had a better view this time and could see her from the side. The look on her face as she was listening to the teacher was a very sexy serious look of concentration. She is twisting the pencil in her hand around her fingers and the way she would smile when the teacher said something funny gave me Goosebumps all over. Then the bell rings ending my stares and my first official day of High School. I grab my backpack and rush out before Elsa could even look my way.

Slowly walking to my car Punz is there waiting for me. _Crap she remembered. _ She gets in my car and I drive to Starbucks without saying one word. We place our order and sit outside where there is more privacy.

"Okay Anna! What is going on?" I pause for a second before responding and took a deep breathe.

"I think I have feelings for Elsa."


	3. Show Off

"What do you mean Anna?" Punz looked shocked.

"I meaning-I don'tknow-I just feel it here." I pressed my hand on my stomach.

"Are you sure you're not just hungry?" she said laughing.

"This isn't funny Punz. What am I going to do? I can't be in love with my own sister." I whispered my last sentence to where only Repunzel could hear.

"Anna, have you always felt this way toward woman?" Are you gay?"

I stood there contemplating for a second on what to say. Thinking back I always thought certain woman were pretty hot like my home room teacher last year and numerous movie stars. Sometimes I would catch myself checking out a really hot girl that walks by. But I have never felt this way towards a woman like the way I feel for Elsa. Just saying her name makes my skin tingle.

"I guess I am Punz. I don't feel anything for Kristoff. I really didn't know I was gay until the other morning in my kitchen when Elsa walked in. I hadn't seen her in months and for once she actually talked to me and looked at me. It was that look she gave me the moment our eyes met. It was like she was looking into my soul."

Repunzel was quiet for a few minutes as if wondering what to say next. Surprisingly her facial expression wasn't of shock or disgust. She just sat there thinking. After what seemed like a year she finally spoke up in a soft comforting voice.

"Okay so first thing is first you have to break it off with Kristoff. You don't have to tell him the reason. Now about Elsa, I'm not going to judge you because you're my friend. I want you to be happy Anna. Anything I could do for you in this situation let me know." She gave me a warm hug and a smile.

"Now don't get the wrong idea about this hug. I'm not interested in you Anna." She was giggling now.

"Ha..Ha.. You're a comedian Punz but thanks for understanding." I gave her a small smile.

Later that night sitting in my room I was feeling really bad about what happened today between Elsa and I. I really should apologize but what I really wanted to do was see her and talk to her. I waited and waited until sleep took over me. Elsa never came home last night.

Elsa occupied every thought in my head. It is like she's a drug I can't get enough of.

_Why can't I get her out of my head? This is driving me crazy and I've only talked to her twice in months. Damn!_

My classes I had with her she barely gave me any notice and it killed me from the inside. This lasted a whole week. Luckily every day after school I had volleyball practice to occupy my mind and to take away from my worry. I broke it off with Kristoff earlier this week and crushed his heart. I did actually tell him I was gay but told him not to tell anyone else. Well Kristoff can't keep his mouth shut and the whole school knew in a matter of minutes. All of this has made my emotions unstable.

Luckily no one has treated me any different. I have even had several girls give me seductive looks. But there is really only one girl I want a look like that from. Probably the only girl I could never get and she won't even talk to me. _I'm going to have to do something to make Elsa notice me. _

While in Volleyball practice the cheerleaders came in the gym today to practice because it was raining outside. They had half the court we had the other. I couldn't help but stare over there occasionally until it dawned on me that most of the cheerleaders were watching us play. I took it as a golden opportunity to show Elsa what I can do.

"Wow Anna!" my teammates were complementing me on our practice.

Needless to say I did the best I had ever done and on occasion I caught Elsa staring in my direction. I was on fire. My teammates were high fiving me and I was beaming. On our way to the locker room we walked by the cheerleaders and I gave Elsa a smile and swayed my hips ever so sexy past her.

_Crap was that a little too obvious?_

I showered and packed my bag and started out of the locker room when I noticed the cheerleaders still practicing. They were all standing around talking as if practice was over but wasn't for sure if they could leave yet. One of the girls broke from the group and started walking my way. I could clearly tell she was blushing and she had a shy smile on.

"Hey you're really good at volleyball." She couldn't make eye contact but I could tell she was nervous.

"Thanks, I'm Anna by the way." I said in a soft tone trying to calm her nerves.

"My name is Ariel." She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she bit her bottom lip.

_Oh my God this girl is flirting with me. What to do? _

Suddenly I looked over and caught Elsa staring at the two of us and she looked pissed. I couldn't tell what she was pissed about, we were only talking. Then I noticed all the cheerleaders looking at us and whispering.

_What the Hell is going on!_

"So Anna, would you like to hang out sometime?" Ariel finally spoke up.

"Uh..Sure how about tomorrow night?"

"Sound great! It's a date!" She kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the cheerleaders all excited with a bounce in her step.

_What just happened? She kissed me and did she just say a date? _

As I started to head toward the door I glanced over in Elsa 's direction and noticed her giving Ariel the stare down. Boy did she look pissed off. I decided to go straight to Repunzel's house so I could talk to her about what just happened. She looked surprised to see me when she answered the door but gave me a smile and I followed her to her room.

"So I got asked out on a date tomorrow night." I told her waiting for a look of shock on her face but the look never came.

"Well I'm not surprised Anna, you are good looking. If I were gay I would jump on the opportunity to date you." She said this smiling and punched me on the shoulder.

"I'm not good looking enough for Elsa to notice. She just looked super pissed at me."

_She's probably mad at me for being gay. _

"When did she look pissed? Was it while you were talking to this girl that asked you out?" Repuzel's face was serious and she was looking at me waiting for my response.

"Yes. Why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think she may be jealous." _Oh Punz that's hilarious._

"Punz you're silly. There is no way Elsa, THE Elsa is jealous of me." I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"What if she is? You need to make her even more jealous. Date this girl and make it the best date she has ever been on and she'll tell all her friends about it. I'm sure Elsa will hear about it too."

_Punz is a genius. Ariel won't know what hit her. I feel kind of bad though using her like this. Oh well it's only a date. _

"Thanks Punz you always know what to say." I gave her a hug and left so I could plan this amazing date.

**Hey hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if my grammar is bad this is the first time to ever do something like this. I will try to update regularly. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but I have a lot of ideas for it. Hang with me please. Thank you all for reading!**


	4. The Date

_Okay so this date has got to be amazing. Crap I've never been on a date with a girl._

I got out my notebook and started writing down ideas. _Wow this is lame!_

Luckily for me the County Fair was in town and it starts tonight. I had some money saved up so this was going to be perfect. I threw on a pair of skinny black jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt because it was a bit cold out. Then I sat down in front of my mirror and started working on my hair. _Should I do braids or ponytail? _ My thoughts got interrupted by a door opening and closing out in the hall. Elsa's room and the bathroom were the only other rooms upstairs. My heart started racing and I stood up quickly tripping over my stool I was sitting on. Then the door opened and closed again and I was stuck with my foot in this damn stool. Struggling to get out I crawled to the door and opened it only to find Elsa was already down stairs and I heard the front door shut.

_Is she ignoring me?_

I decided on the ponytail and got in my car to head over to Ariel's house. She was already waiting for me outside in front of her door. She is wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt and tight skinny jeans. Her hair was also put up in a ponytail. I waved at her and got out of the car to get her door. She blushed and flashed a smile at me.

"Oh! Thank you!" She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she got in.

_Geez this girl is bold! I kind of like it. _

Smiling and blushing myself I got in my car and started to put the car in drive when I felt her hand on mine. I looked over and her eyes looked so dark and she had a devilish smile on. _Oh Lord!_

"So I thought about you all night and all day long." The grin still on he r face.

"R-Really?" I squeaked out.

"Yep! I can't wait for tonight." She squeezed my hand and bought it over to her lap. She moved my hand a little more down to where it was resting in between her legs. It was so warm down there my hand felt nice and toasty. She looked over at me gave me a side grin and shifted the car in drive for me. The ride was awkward with my hand in places that shouldn't be on a first date. I didn't know what to talk about. I took a moment to look her way and she was staring at me biting her bottom lip. Suddenly she starts grinding on my hand as she's holding it in place. _Oh no this can't be happening, this is too fast. _

"So Ariel, don't you think this is going too fast. I mean I barely even know you and this is a first date." I'm trying to retrieve my hand but she doesn't release it.

"But I thought you liked me. Is there something wrong with me?" Tears are starting to form in her eyes now.

_Good job Anna make the poor girl cry._

"No! No! It's not that, I just think things are moving way too fast sexually." My eyes are looking down at my hand. She followed my gaze and smiled.

"Oh do you not like this?" she looked hurt now.

"Uh—No I do but maybe a future date not a first date."

"Oh sorry usually when I date a man that's what they want. I waste no time." _ Yikes!_

"So you're bi-sexual?"

"Yes I've dated both genders before but I prefer women because they are more sensitive. Some men are pigs and all they want is sex."

I decided not to touch any more on the subject and just stay silent. I was wondering in my mind how many people she has actually slept with but then I remembered this relationship is only to make Elsa jealous. To be quite honest Ariel scares the piss out of me.

Arriving at the Fair I took in a deep breath because I felt like I was suffocating in the car. There is nothing like the smell of a fair. The aroma of cotton candy, fried foods and even cigarette smoke engulfed me as soon as I stepped out of my car. There were children running and laughing all around with their parents chasing after them. I love the fair and the excitement it brings to our town. Ariel seemed to be just as excited as I am.

I grabbed her hand and started running to get armbands for the rides and of Corse had to buy cotton candy. I bought us each one because I could inhale a whole bag in no time. We laughed and rode several rides until she got dizzy. Then we decided to take a break and walk around for a bit. We made our way to the carnival games passing several when all of a sudden I hear this high pitch squeal. I turn my head to see Ariel's eyes huge staring at a big rainbow stuffed unicorn.

"Oh my Gosh, I want that SO bad." I couldn't refuse that look in her eyes.

"Okay."

Just as I'm about to pay the man Elsa and Hans walk up. Hans with his douche bag grin on his face made me even more determined to win this for Ariel. The man hands me two balls and smiles. Hans hands him money next a gives me a smug look. _Okay here goes nothing!_ I need to knock down one of the cats to win. I thought it was going to be super easy until everything started moving. _Crap!_

Sweating, Praying and Squeezing the ball I glance over at Elsa and she is staring right at me. I swallow the lump in my throat and throw the ball.

*THUMP*

_Holy Shit I did it!_

Ariel Squealed loudly and the man handed me the unicorn. I turned and handed it to Ariel and she lunged at me giving me a huge kiss on the lips.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" she was jumping up and down.

I looked over and Hans was frustrated he had missed again and was digging in his pockets for more money. Elsa wasn't even watching Hans at the moment. As soon as our eye's met she darted away to look at Hans. She looked a little embarrassed that I caught her staring. As soon as we turned to leave I heard Hans yell, "Yeah, Baby I got it!" He handed Elsa a huge cat doll and she only smiled and said, "Thanks!"

"What do I not get an excited reaction like your sister's girlfriend? I couldn't let your sister show me up." Hans looked hurt by Elsa's reaction.

"Hans you know I don't like stuffed animals and it took you long enough to win it."

"Fine! Come on!" he grabbed Elsa's hand and took her to the line for the Farris wheel.

"Does Hans have a problem with you?" Ariel asked.

"Why would he? I never even talked to him before."

We rode a couple more rides that would fit us and a unicorn than we decided to call it a night. The whole way home Ariel talked none stop about all the unicorns she has and that I needed to see them. I walked her to her door and she asked if I wanted to come inside.

"Maybe next time Ariel. I'm a little tired but I had fun with you tonight." I faked a smile.

Suddenly she grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me into her lips. She kissed me with so much passion I couldn't match it. It lasted longer than I hoped. Finally she pulled back and I could breathe again. I just don't feel anything special with her kiss.

"I really like you Anna. Thanks for the wonderful date." She kissed me again and turned to go inside.

_Oh my God! This is too much!_


	5. The Hell!

**Sorry this update took so long. I had a lot come up. :( **

For some reason I woke up with the worst headache, I don't know what it was from but every time I think about Ariel it gets worse. _ Oh God how am I going to get rid of this chick?_

Finally rolling out of bed my feet hit the cold floor and I hurried and grabbed my stuff to take my shower. The house was rather cold this morning and it didn't help that I was so hot when I went to bed that I just stripped down to my thong and a small tank. With my things in hand I Headed out the door of my bedroom and my eyes are met with ice blue ones. Both of our eyes got huge at the same time. Mine was shock Elsa was home and well Elsa's was shocked at the littleness I was wearing. _Oh Shit!_

Her eyes are skimming my body and I feel my head burning and turning bright red. To my surprise I wasn't the only one with the red face. Elsa's looked pretty embarrassed to have caught me at a bad time. While feeling self-conscience about myself I followed her eyes to the top of my head and a small giggle came out of her mouth trying to stifle it with her hand. _What now?_

I reached up to feel my hair and it is literally everywhere. I don't think I could get any more embarrassed. Trying to get my composure back I asked, "What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you to be out here."

"Anna we need to talk. You can't date Ariel."

"Well why the Hell not? You don't have a say on who I can and can't date Elsa." _I don't want to date her but Elsa doesn't have to know that._

"Anna she's not a good person. Do you know how many people she has slept with?"

"How do you know we didn't sleep or fool around last night?"

"I know y'all didn't Anna."

"How?" I asked with confusion on my face.

"Because I was afraid and left after you both and followed you to Ariel's house. I know that's weird but I don't want you to get hurt and be one of the many she strings along." _The Hell!_

"You followed me? So you saw our kiss?" So many questions were forming in my head right now.

Elsa didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Elsa I don't know what to tell you. You never cared about me before so why the sudden change in watching out for me and who I'm dating?" _If this gets Elsa's attention maybe I shouldn't break up with Ariel. _

"You know what don't answer that Elsa, I can date whoever I want." With that I stuck my nose in the air and walked towards the bathroom completely forgetting about my lack of clothes and my thong until I heard Elsa gasp. _Maybe the shower will swallow me. _

**Elsa's POV **

"You know what don't answer that Elsa, I can date whoever I want."

I stood in shock by Anna's outburst. She was right I have never been here for her and I'm an awful sister. Her words were well deserved. Still I just stood there and stared at her in disbelief.

_I can't believe she just turned her nose up at me and OH MY GOD! _I gasped!

_What the Hell is Anna wearing? Did she sleep in that? _

I stood there for some reason and watched her until she got in the bathroom. I continued to stand there until the shock left me. It wasn't until I heard the shower turn on that I turned to go in my bedroom and grab my phone and keys to leave for cheerleading. I took one last glance at the bathroom door before leaving. _Well if Anna isn't going to break up with Ariel I'll do it for her._

Arriving at the practice field I was the first there as usual and was contemplating what I was going to say to Ariel. She and I have never been on that great of terms but she had to be great at cheerleading to get that scholarship she is depending on. I knew I can use that against her.

One by one the girls showed up and I had them all start stretching when I notice Ariel coming from a distance and I don't know why but my hate for her is stronger than ever and all I can picture is her kissing Anna. I clench my jaw down and I close my eyes to focus. _Focus Elsa! Why is this bothering you?_

Ariel finally makes it to the group and I decided to pull her off to the side to have that chat I was wanting. She looked confused and annoyed at the same time. I took a deep breath and started as nicely as I could.

"Listen Ariel my sister is new to this whole lesbian thing and I don't think you are good for her."

She laughed at me and said, "Well is that what Anna wants or are you making this decision for her?"

_No more playing nice, laughing at me bitch!_

"Anna doesn't know what she wants but yes I'm making this decision as her older sister. If you continue to date Anna I will kick you off the cheerleading team and you won't get that scholarship you want so badly."

"You wouldn't do that!" looking at Elsa in disbelief.

"You want to test me?" I put on my best evil smile.

Ariel's eyes got really big and she looked even a little scared.

"Okay! Okay! I won't date Anna. I'll break it off with her today." Ariel looked sad about this.

"Oh and Ariel if you tell Anna about this I will still kick you off."

"Okay I won't. I promise just don't kick me off."

With that I turned and walked away yelling at her, "Get to stretching Ariel!"

_Well I feel pretty good about this. Hopefully Anna doesn't find out. _

**Anna's POV**

Getting out of the shower and checking the hall to make sure Elsa was gone I made a mad dash to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me hard and locked it. I really didn't feel like arguing again. I walked over to the window and noticed Elsa's car gone. _Figures! Never home anyway._

"Oh I forgot she has cheerleading on Saturday mornings." _Why is Elsa so concerned about me?_

The Realization finally hit that I can't break it off with Ariel and that scared me. _What if she wants sex soon and I'm not ready. I have never had sex with anyone. How do women even have sex? I'm going to have to get a job too. Women are so expensive and probably expect dinner dates. Maybe that's what I'll do today is apply for jobs. _

I got distracted out of my trance by my phone buzzing on my nightstand. I looked down at it and saw Ariel's name on it. Dreading what it said I punched in my password and opened the text.

"Hey Anna I had a great time last night but I don't think things are going to work out between us."

I didn't know what to think. I was happy and confused and in shock. I just stood there thinking of a reply but decided on not replying at all. _Crap now how am I supposed to get Elsa's attention. At least I don't have to break it off with her anymore._

Feeling all happy and a skip in my step I walked down stairs to get breakfast when I notice a pile of letters on the table. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the top one. "Three months late on the house payments!" I said out loud. I grabbed another envelope and same thing, one after another bill after bill. I knew Mom was getting worse but I had no clue it was this bad. After Dad died she was slowly going crazy and losing her mind. I decided to go to her room and see how she was doing. Elsa doesn't need to know any of this.

I knocked on her door and no answer came from the other side. I slowly opened the door a peeked in and saw her in bed asleep. I feel bad because I haven't talked to Mom in days. It's almost like talking to a child. _Anna you are so stupid! I should have taken charge of making the payments of the bills. Mom is in no shape to do this._

Well I need the money to pay these bills so I walked over to the bed a shook Mom on the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Who are you?" she looked at me with her eyes scrunched up. _Oh God this is bad._

"Hey Mom it's me Anna your daughter." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Anna? That's a pretty name." she smiled_. _

"Mom do you have any money? We are late on the bills."

"Money? What Money?"_ Mom has completely lost it. _

I know what I have to do but I have to keep Elsa out of this. She doesn't need to know about the bills and Mom. This doesn't have to ruin both our lives. With this on my mind I headed out to find some jobs. I am taking it upon myself to keep this family together.


	6. Work Sucks

**Sorry Grammar is probably bad. I was in a bit of a rush! Please forgive me. :( **

It has been 2 months since I decided to get a job but little did I know one job wasn't enough to pay all the bills. To my benefit Repunzel's Dad is a manager at a retail store and got me a job as an early morning stocker before school. Unfortunately I am 16 and have to have parental consent to work so early and so late. It wasn't hard to get my mother to sign the form in her state of mind. All I had to do was say "sign here Mom."

I worked every day from early mornings to late at nights. I have three jobs early morning stocker from 4am to 7:30am on weekdays before school, cashier at the movie theater a couple nights a week and cashier at a grocery store on weekends and nights I'm not at the theater. I had reached beyond exhaustion. I had no time for friends and did my homework during breaks and free time at work. The only time I get to socialize is at school or if Punz comes to visit me at work.

Every day at school I fought sleep in all my classes and if it wasn't for Punz sitting next to me I would have slept through them all. I felt like my body wasn't my own anymore, like I was floating and dizzy. The bags under my blood shot eyes made me look like I was on some sort of drug. I needed sleep bad. The only time I get sleep is from 12am to 3am every night. _Thank God for Coffee!_

Punz was worried about me but she knew why I was doing this and I told her to not tell Elsa. The only time I have seen Elsa was in my two classes I have with her. I don't know if she is ever home or if she just stays at Kaitlyn's house all the time. I would rather her not be at home because of Mom. She hasn't said anything to me in two months since I went off on her. When we make eye contact with each other I can't explain the look in her eyes. It's almost like pain or pity. I just have to keep telling myself what I'm doing is for Mom and Elsa.

"Anna You're killing yourself." Punz said with a worried look on her face as she digging in her lunch bag.

"I'm okay Punz I'm almost caught up on the late bills." I forced a smile on my face.

"You look like death."

Ha! She was right I look and feel like death. I put little effort in getting ready for school because I simply don't have the time or energy too.

"When's the last time you had a full night's sleep?" She asked taking a bite out of her apple.

"Oh! Well maybe two months ago."

"Maybe you should talk to Elsa about this. Let her help you out Anna."

"NO! She can't know any of this!" Punz just shook her head in disappointment.

We finished our lunch in silence until the bell rang.

**Elsa POV**

"Hey Elsa! Are you staying the night with me again tonight?" Kaitlyn asked as they walked to their usual lunch table.

"Yes I have practically moved in with you now." I laughed.

"So I saw your sister last night at the movie theater. She wasn't her normal bubbly self."

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically still sore at Anna for her outburst on me.

"Was she there with a new girlfriend?"

Kaitlyn's face scrunch up and looked a little confused.

"No Elsa she works there. Didn't you know that?" _Why in the Hell does Anna need a job?_

"No I didn't but I haven't been home much to talk to her."

"Well Elsa it's none of my business but I think you should talk to her sometime. I overheard from some of Anna's friends in class today that Anna actually has three jobs and she is working herself to death. Have you not seen your sister lately?"

Guilt washed over me and I felt terrible. Truth be told I had noticed Anna looking tired but I hadn't stared for too long at her, only glances. I feel sick at my stomach now and I turn around to see if I can spot Anna at her table she is always at and there she was with her back to me talking to Repunzel. I don't have the courage to go talk to her right now. _Maybe I'll catch her after school._

Seventh period came fast and I awaited Anna walking through the door so I can get a good look at her. She was one of the last to walk through and Kaitlyn was right Anna looked absolutely exhausted. It hurt my heart to see this once shining smiling girl look so broke down and wore out. Kaitlyn gave me a look that said I told you so and shook her head. I should have noticed this before anyone. _I truly am an awful sister._

We have an exam in class on German terms today and it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. The class was abnormally silent except for the sound of pencil scratching on paper when all of a sudden a loud thud hit the floor and we turn to see Anna on the floor in shock. She had a red mark on her cheek that showed she was asleep and fell out of her chair. Her face was red out of embarrassment and she apologized to the class.

"Anna can I speak to you in the hall please." The teacher gestured her hand toward the door.

I watched as Anna was slumped over and slowly walked to the door and followed the teacher outside. I was nervous for her. They were out there for what seemed like an hour when they finally walked back in the classroom. Anna had a blank expression on her face and didn't look at anyone. She walked over to her desk grabbed her things and started for the door. She didn't even turn in her exam. I hurried and turned in my exam and ran after Anna before she got to her car.

"ANNA!" I yelled.

Anna turned around but wouldn't look up at me.

"What Elsa?" Her tone was harsh.

"Are you going to judge me and yell at me too?" This time she looked me straight in the eyes.

_God her eyes look lifeless!_

"No I'm not going to judge or yell but I do want to know what's going on with you? You look exhausted! Why do you have three jobs?"

Anna's expression changed from being ashamed to being down right pissed off. She squinted her eyes in anger and asked, "Who told you I had three jobs? Was It Repunzel?"

"Repunzel didn't tell me, Kaitlyn overheard some of your friends." I said in a calming voice.

"Elsa I can't talk about this right now because I'm going to be late for work."

She didn't give me time to respond before she slammed her door shut. I stood there and watched her drive off but I knew what I had to do next. It has been a long time since I talked to Mom but I knew she would know why Anna was working so much. Mom and I never got along and I avoided her as much as possible. Anna was always her favorite anyway.

I walked in the front door of the house and for some reason something felt strange. It looked like no one lives here. There was a thin layer of dust on everything and Mom was nowhere to be found. I slowly walked to her bedroom and put my ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. I turned the door knob and pushed it to reveal Mom sitting in bed staring at the wall. I couldn't decipher the look she had on her face but when she saw me her expression changed to being scared.

"Who are you?" She asked me. _Did she just ask me that?_

"What do you mean? You're kidding right?" Her expression didn't change. _Okay I'll play along._

"It's your daughter Elsa. I know you're only asking me that because I haven't been home in a while."

"No I don't know you. You can't be here." She was waving her hands to the door shooing me out_. _

"What the Hell Mom?"

"GET OUT NOW!" She yelled!

_What in the hell is going on?_

"Okay! Okay!" I had my hands up in front of me and turned to the door to leave. I didn't know what to do next. I was in shock. I stood at the bottom of the staircase but something was telling me to go to Anna's room. I hated this house it's so depressing. I opened the door to Anna's room and it looked unkept too. There was that same thin layer of dust on everything but her bed. I walked over to her desk and noticed a pile of envelopes sitting on the corner. I grabbed the top one and opened it slowly reading the contents. _3 months late on the house payment. Christ Anna._

I grabbed another envelope and noticed that some payments have been made but in small amounts. There was bill after bill in this pile and all late on payments. The realization finally hit me why Anna was working so hard. I feel terrible about it.

_Why didn't she tell me? I need to go talk to her._

**Poor Anna! But I guess she got Elsa's attention after all. Wink! Wink! **


End file.
